Jasmine
She's the 6th official Disney Princess. Pets *Sultan - A tiger cub found by Jasmine in the Marketplace, sleeping. *Lapis - A pony, who was spotted by Jasmine on Carpet. *Nyle - A monkey found by Jasmine in the Marketplace. *Taj - An elephant, found by Jasmine in the palace gardens. *Stripes - A zebra, invited by Jasmine for her father's party. *Nola - A baby hippo *Sandstorm - A cheetah cub Personality Jasmine is a rather many-layered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. Whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which more often than not comes out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. Skills * Intuitive Aptitude: Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: As seen in the television series, as well as Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventually garnered skills in combat, being able to hold her own in battle against thieves and other antagonists including Mozenrath (as seen in "The Secret of Dagger Rock"). She can also be rather fierce and unmerciful in battle, as seen in the previously mentioned episode, as well as "The Vapor Chase", where she ruthlessly attacked Abis Mal out of vengeance, and "The Great Rift". In the episode, "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine also shown to be skilled in the use of weaponry for combat, as well. Her skills are arguably best showcased in "Forget Me Lots", where she (under a magical influence, mentally) battled, and nearly defeated Aladdin, as well as numbers of other characters, with impressive ease. * Mental Intelligence: As seen several times throughout the film, and franchise, Jasmine is highly intelligent, more so than most of the surrounding cast has displayed. With her own wit, she has been able to manipulate foes, as well as read people for their intentions, showing an ability to uncover lies and secrets; prominently during her night with "Prince Ali". * Physical Strength: Despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and a boulder in "My Fair Aladdin" and beat a thug with one punch in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. * Jasmine briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams that she speaks several languages. Appearance Jasmine's casual outfit was designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian haram women. It is a sea green cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and light sea green curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail held together by two sea green bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a sea green headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. To complete her outfit, two large golden earrings that dangle from her ears completely covering them, and a matching necklace. Other Outfits * Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewelry includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau-style off-shoulder top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of fleur-de-lys covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. History Quotes Trivia *Jasmine gets three animals from Africa. Gallery Jasmine-disney-princess-37082029-500-500.jpg Jasmine sultan.png|Jasmine holding Sultan Lapis 3.png|Jasmine and Lapis Tumblr nsw9hk2xjp1tjhj2to1 1280.jpg|Jasmine and Nyle Eeb73415-2707-4f95-8068-5be424425d1a. V331036618 .jpg|Jasmine and Taj Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588246-341-500.jpg|Young Jasmine PP - Stripes.png|Stripes, her new pet zebra Nola.png|Nola, Jasmine's Baby Hippo Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm, Jasmine's Cheetah Cub Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Category:Females Category:Princess